A Mother's Love
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: A sad letter from a mother to her child. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Baby,_

_I don't exactly know what to say to you. So I guess I'll start by telling you that I love you. No, you were not planned, but you were a miracle. My little miracle._

_Your Daddy would love to be around to see this. Watch you take your first steps, say your first words, lose your first tooth, everything. He would have loved you more than anything in this entire world. You won't get to meet your Daddy though, and I'm sorry for that._

_People always say that the mother loves her child when she's pregnant but a man doesn't love his child until it is born. That wasn't true with your Daddy though. He loved you from the minute I told him I was pregnant. It kills me to know that he will never be a part of your life._

_When you are older, you will probably hear some bad things about your Daddy. But he loved you with all of his heart. He may not have been the most talkative man, or the funniest, but he was gentle towards us. He was honest and would give up his life for you in a heartbeat. _

_Baby, you should never feel unloved though. You've got people around you that will always love you. No, they will not take the place of your Daddy, but they will always protect you._

_I guess, in some sense, he saved me. I didn't know what love was until I met him. It took so long for me to get that man to open up and share his feelings. But he loved deeper than anyone I have ever met. But Jason Morgan is gone and we can't bring him back._

_You want to know the sad part? He died for us. He gave his life up to protect me and you. We were at the warehouse and some bad men came in. They grabbed me and tried to hurt me. But Daddy made a trade. He let the men take him instead of us. The men killed Daddy._

_He wanted to name you Taylor. He didn't know that we were having a daughter and now he never will. Jason and I had always prayed for a daughter, and now we have you. So, I'm going to name you Taylor Emily Morgan, like how your Daddy wanted it._

_I'm going to tell you a little bit about the town where you're going to grow up in. It's called Port Charles and it's in New York. Port Charles can be dangerous, (your Daddy was part of the danger) but there are a lot of great people here that you will love. I'll tell you a bit about them_

_First is your aunt, Carly. She is so stubborn and headstrong. A lot of the women here don't get along with her, including me. She gets into trouble because she doesn't think before she acts. She was Daddy's best friend and he always wanted her to be around for you._

_Next is your Aunt Emily. She is your Daddy's sister. Emily is sweet and loving, but she protects what is important to her._

_Uncle Nikolas is another one of your relatives. He is my cousin. Nik can get mad sometimes, but don't worry. He will love you._

_The last person I'm going to tell you about is Uncle Sonny. He has a bad temper, he is controlling, and very possessive, but he is also trustworthy and caring. He was Daddy's other best friend and I know that he will spoil you rotten._

_There are a lot of other things I could say to you, but I don't know how I could say them. You are my world now, sweetie, and I'm going to be the best mother to you that I can be. _

_But baby, please do me a favor. Don't hate your father for not being around. He gave his life up for you and he would love to be here, but he can't be. _

_Before I end this letter, I want you to know something. Both of your parents, no matter where they are, will always love you. You will always be wanted and you will always be the little miracle that changed my life._

_I love you more than anything in this world and I want you to have the greatest and happiest life._

_Love, your Mommy,_

_Sam McCall-Morgan_


	2. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
